The Joker's Match
by TheLadyAbigail
Summary: This is sort of a prequal to my oneshot Clarissa. This is how Clarissa and Fred got together in the first place. NOTE: This will be a threeshot, i have written all three parts already and am working on uploading them now. Thanks!
1. The Plot

Title: The Joker's Love

Author: TheLadyAbigail

Rating: M For suggestive themes.

"Carol will you stop obsessing for Oliver wood he's way to old for you!" I said to my best friend as she stared down the Gryffindor table towards the Quidditch captain whom she has had a crush on since first year. "He's only three years older!" Carol complains taking a bite of potatoes before glancing back at her obsession. A moment later she turns to me with a big smile on her face that could only mean one thing. "Guess whose looking over here again!" I roll my eyes then respond "Fred Weasley is not in love with me contrary to your belief, he is probably staring at Katie bell, she is sitting a couple seats down." I explain carefully trying to hide my own hopefulness. "Ok what if I said I can prove he likes you?" she questioned smiling an evil grin. "What are you up to?" I ask slightly afraid of her answer. "Oh nothing" she replies before once again turning to stare at Oliver Wood. When it comes to being mischievous everyone knows that the Weasley twins are on top, but second best would be my best friend since birth, Carol Smythe. Through her many pranks and practical jokes she has become fairly good friends with the twins, and through that she has learned many evil prank-pulling secrets from them.

* * *

Over the next couple days I started noticing that carol would disappear for long amounts of time and come back with no explanation as to why. "Where have you been sneaking off to lately?" i asked after finally getting the chance to be alone with Carol. "What?" She had always been a bad Actress and it was showing now. "Yes you have I've noticed you keep Disappearing almost every time i turn around and you're gone for at least an hour at a time, sometimes more!" I was kinda upset that my best friend was keeping secrets from me. "Ok if you really must know I've been going to the library, I'm being tutored by George Weasley." she said after a slight pause and she looked down blushing. "Your not being tutored in the dark arts of pranking are you?" I asked slightly worried she was going to learn more ways on how to charm my shoes to dance while I'm wearing them, a charm i was rather unhappy with. "No nothing like that this is nothing to do with pranking." she reassured me before getting up. "Where are you going now?" I asked seeing her walking toward the common room door. "To the library to go study with George." And with a smile most scaring she left the common room.

* * *

I was sitting in the common room doing my homework one evening during one of Carol's "study sessions" when she walked in, came right over to me, drug me to our dorm, and sat me down on my bed. She then started pacing the room nervously. "What is going on?" I asked, worried by my friends behavior. Carol sat down opposite me on her own bed and stared at me for a moment before saying anything. "You know how i said i was going to the library to get tutored by George? That was a lie. George and I have been working together to try to get you and Fred to just admit that you like each other." I stared at her for a moment wondering if this was some new joke she decided to play before realizing she was completely serious. "Well lets hope you came up with something better than locking us together in a closet." I said after a moment of silence that seemed to go on too long. "So are you mad at me?" she asked looking nervously over at me. "I guess I can't be to mad at you for trying to set me up with someone as cute as Fred Weasley." I said. We both laughed and headed back down the stairs to the common room.

End Chapter One. 


	2. A Wild Party

-edit-

Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

Title: The Joker's Love

Author: TheLadyAbigail

Rating: M

Even though Carol had told me what she was really doing with George when she would disappear, she continued to be gone quite often and for increasingly longer periods of time. I wasn't really bothered by this till one afternoon I noticed a bunch of students gathered around the Gryffindor bulletin board, wondering what was so important i got up out of my chair to check it out. Covering most of the other bulletins there was a giant flier advertising a party that night in the Gryffindor common room. Immediately i knew that Carol and George were behind this, but i also had the feeling that all their time and planning had not gone into the lame idea that a party would get Fred and I together.

"Please tell me the full plan for tonight?" I begged Carol as we where both in the girls dorm getting ready for the party. "I know you didn't spend all your time with George to come up with this lame idea." I gave her one of the most pouty sad faces i could muster. "You'll figure out what the plan is by the end of the night, trust me it is a fool-proof plan." Carol replied while applying a sparkle pink lip gloss. "Why does that give me this sudden feeling of fear?" I asked, checking how i looked in my own mirror. "C'mon lets get down their before we miss the party." Carol got up and headed downstairs where we could hear the music blaring.

After Carol and I made it downstairs we separated as she went off to see if she could persuade Oliver Wood to dance with her. "Hey you look nice tonight." I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned to find none other than the person whom the party was meant to get me together with. "Well thank you Fred you look very nice yourself." i replied turning to take in his full appearance, which i must admit was rather appealing. At that moment George and Carol showed up with drinks in tow, handing one to Fred then handing the other to me. After taking a long gulp from my mysterious drink i turned and surveyed the transformed common room. All the chairs had been cleared from the middle of the room and set randomly around the walls. The tables had all been lined up and held various drinks and snacks. In one corner there was a magical stereo being worked by the twins friend Lee Jordan. "Does this drink taste funny to you?" For a second i had forgotten Fred was still standing behind me. I took another drink from my cup trying to determine whether or not there was something wrong with the drink. i turned to answer him but my answer seemed unimportant as soon as i laid eyes one him. How had i never noticed the dazzling way his eyes shone, or how full and kissable his lips looked. Without thinking about what i was doing i leaned up and kissed his perfect lips. For a moment i wondered if i should have kissed him, and was afraid he might pull back and walk away. I was quite surprised when his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I responded to his actions by tangling one of my hands into his soft hair and putting my other on the back of his neck, pressing our lips together slightly harder than they had been. I felt his mouth open and his tongue slide over my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to let his tongue in. After a few more moments, he pulled away and grabbed my hand leading me up to his dorm. I was nervous until he sat on the edge of his bed, and pulled me into a sitting position on top of him. Our lips met once again and i was pulled away into my own little world. I felt his hands, which had been resting on my hips, slide up under my shirt and start to massage my sides. We where both so into making out that we didn't hear the footsteps coming up the stairs until the door opened. We broke apart and looked over at the door in shock wondering who would be coming up to the dorms when there was a party raging downstairs. I was extremely shocked to see none other than my best friend's Crush, Oliver Wood. 

For a Minute all three of us stared at each other in shock and embarrassment, before Oliver finally broke the awkward silence. "So...I should probably be getting back downstairs." He said quickly turning around and leaving as fast as he had come. I looked over at Fred, whom I was now sitting next to, only to see he was looking down at the floor. After a few seconds of a silent staring contest with the floor he looked over at me. "I'm Sorry, I don't know what came over me downstairs I usually don't act like this." He turned now to look at the wall and I could see his cheeks turning the same color as his hair. "Yea I usually don't act like how I did downstairs..." I Trailed off thinking back to when we first kissed, then thought of what happened right before that. "LOVE POTIONS!" I yelled not realizing I had said it out-loud. "Excuse me?" Fred asked looking at me funny. "Your Brother and my friend Carol have been planning to get us together for a while now." I started but was interrupted. "Yea i know that much, what does this have to do with, They gave us those drinks! Your right they must have been spiked with love potions!" He yelled in excitement then his face turned hard and he looked over to the door. "I'm going to kill them!" He made to stand up but i stopped him. "Wait, you knew what they where doing to?" I asked wondering if he was as ok with the plan as I was. "Well...George might have...mentioned something about it." He fumbled looking rather uncomfortable. I however was having fun picking on him. "So you where ok with it?" I continued my questioning. "Well, seeing as how we just made out I'm not going to be to embarrassed in saying this." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I was the one who suggested to my brother to talk to carol about getting us together because i have liked you for a while." Fred looked at me as he said this making me blush. I was amazed at his blunt honesty, and a little flattered that he has set the whole thing up, then I realized he was waiting for my reply. "I found out what Carol was up to about a week ago and I'm going to admit i wasn't mad at her at all." I looked back over at him to see a giant smile spreading across his face. "So you wanna go back down to the party and have some fun, and maybe kill George and your friend for coming up with a stupid idea like Love Potions?" He asked. I nodded and followed him back down to the common room where the party was just as wild as it had been when we left.

End Chapter 2


	3. I Don't Know

Title: The Joker's Love

Author: TheLadyAbigail

Rating: K+

It was a couple days after the party and i was sitting in charms with Carol on my right, when a piece of paper flew onto my desk. I opened it up and found a message on it from Carol. "**Are you and Fred a couple now?" **I suppressed a laugh at her curiosity before scribbling my answer. After a couple more seconds the paper flew back onto my desk. "**What do you mean you don't know?!" ** My smile faded as i realized that i really didn't know if we where a couple now or not, i mean we did make-out and we admitted we liked each other, but what now? Did that mean i was officially Fred's Girlfriend now? This question puzzled me and i wanted an answer to it, fast.

After dinner was over I headed up to the common room to see if I could find Fred was up there. "Password?" The Fat lady asked when I reached the common room entrance. "Loyalty" I said and climbed into the common room, where I saw Oliver sitting in one of the chairs closest to the fire, but the twins were not there. "Hey oliver do you know where Fred is?" I asked oliver hoping he might know. "Him and George just headed up to the dorm's, said something about needing to talk to about something. I would go up and get Fred for you, but I'm scared of interrupting those two." He said and laughed. I looked over at the boys staircase before shaking the thought out of my head and head up to the Girls Dorm for the night.

By the next day at lunch i still hadn't gotten the chance to talk to Fred, which was making me rather unhappy. "Aw cheer up emo kid!" Carol said to me as we said down at the end of the Gryffindor table. "I'm sure he's not ignoring you on purpose, he probably just had to get up early to go to Quidditch practice, you know how tough Oliver is." She said trying to reassure me that he was not ignoring me. As soon as lunch was over Carol and I returned to classes where i could think of nothing except the continued puzzlement of my relationship, if i could call it that, of Fred and I.

By the time Dinner was over i still hadn't seen Fred or George anywhere and i was getting more and more frustrated. I was about to head up to bed, when the very person i have been wanting to see walks into the common room, and straight over to me. "Clarissa can i talk to you alone?" Fred asks me. I got up and followed him out of the common room, he started leading me through corridors and up flights of stairs till i had no clue where i was in the castle anymore. After what must have been forever Fred stopped in front of a door and opened it letting me go in first. Inside the door was just an ordinary classroom, i took a seat at a table near the back and Fred came an sat next to me. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked worried that he was going to tell me something bad. He looked over at me with a big smile on his face. "I just wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend, ya know officially?" He asked gazing at me with those piercingly brown eyes of his. "Is that what you made me walk around the entire castle for?" I asked suppressing a laugh at the idea. "Well i didn't want to be interrupted with our little chat." He replied. "Well then i guess I'll just have to say yes." Fred's smile widened as he leaned in to kiss me. At that moment i knew nothing could be more perfect.

End Chapter 3


End file.
